


Christmas Conversation

by RhymeReason



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Feelings Jam, Other, dick and wally dated once, they are both sad about wally being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The former Boy Wonder had a clue what she was thinking about. It was the first Christmas since Wally had died. Six months after his death and it still felt wrong to….be happy without him around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Conversation

The annual Team Christmas party was in full swing by 7 oclock. Batman had offered up the use of the Batcave (after much convincing from Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl) since Mount Justice was blown up and the Team couldnt use the Watchtower.The whole place was covered in christmas decorations that M’gann had put up and, in the center of the cave, stood a giant Christmas Tree with piles upon piles of presents under it. Music played and everyone was talking, dancing,playing games and just having a wonderful time. Well, almost everyone.  
It didn't take long for Dick Grayson to notice that Artemis had left the party. He found her sitting on the ground, back against the wall in a spare room off the side of the main cave, staring at the wall in front of her.  
He quietly sat down next to her, two glasses of punch in his hands. She took one, not looking at Dick.  
The former Boy Wonder had a clue what she was thinking about. It was the first christmas since Wally had died. Six months after his death and it still felt wrong to….be happy without him around.  
They sat in silence, neither of them wanting to speak up until finally, Artemis spoke.   
“What are we doing, Dick?”  
Dick frowned, looking at the woman. “What do you mean?”  
“There's a party going on out there and you and I are just sitting here being depressed!” She hung her head, staring down at the glass in her hand. “It's pitiful.”  
Dick didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to agree with her but it still felt wrong to him.He took a deep breath before deciding what to say. “Artemis, I don't know. I just.. want him to be here too.”  
“Why is it like this?” She asked quietly. “Why does it hurt this much? I've gone through death before but this…… hurts so much worse.”  
“It's because we loved him.” Dick said.   
“We loved him in different ways but it still hurts the same.” Artemis gave a rueful laugh. “I guess it's true when people say that love is love no matter what form it takes.”  
Dick shook his head and sighed. “We didn't really love him all that different from each other. I loved him the same way you did.”  
“Wait what?” Artemis looked at him for the first time in their conversation. “really?”  
“Well yeah.” Dick shrugged. “When me and Wally first met, we fell head over heels for each other. I was 13, he was 14 and let me tell you, it was weird. I was just starting to come to terms with the idea that both girls AND guys could be hot and when I met him it just kinda...clicked with us.   
“We dated for a few months and it was a lot of fun. It was rough at the start because of Batmans rules about secret identities but i eventually just come out and told him what my real name was and it was alright. We visited each other when we could. For a while it was perfect but eventually it just kinda fell apart. Neither of us had been in a relationship before and we were both kinda messed up at the time. Wally’s nightmares about his experiment were extremely frequent, him having them almost every night and me and Batman were having problems because he had started training Batgirl.We couldnt give each other what was needed. We broke up after about 7 months of dating. It was Wally’s idea and I respected his decision but I never really quite got over him, even 7 years later.”  
“Wow.” Artemis said, looking at Dick with wide eyes. “Wally never mentioned it.”  
Dick shrugged. “Isnt much about it to really mention. It's not like we did much with it. It was mostly just a starter relationship to help learn the ropes, which is ironic considering it is, to this day, the longest relationship I've ever been in.Even more ironic considering it was Wally and his whole gimmick is going fast, getting stuff done and flirting with anything that has a pulse.”  
Artemis laughed, the first loud, genuine laugh Dick had heard her give in months. It was nice to hear it again. He grinned. “Hey now, thats the Artie i've missed!”  
“Oh god, don't call me Artie!” She slapped him playfully. “Or else I'll start calling you Dickie Boy like Barbra does.”  
“Please no.” He laughed, almost spilling his drink all over himself. “I hate that nickname.”  
“Oh I know.” She smirked. “Babs does too. Thats why she always calls you that.”  
Dick sighed and hung his head. “Worst Bat ever.”  
Artemis laughed again. She sobered quickly though and Dick could see a thought pass on her face.  
“...Do you think it will get easier?” She asked eventually.”To live, to laugh without thinking about him?”  
“It will.” he responded. “It will take a long time but eventually you learn to live without them. to laugh without them. It will still hurt some days. Certain days will make it hurt worse than others. Like birthdays and the anniversaries of their deaths but other days will be better. It will always hurt but not as badly.”  
“Oh Dick. I'm sorry.” She looked at him, regret written on her face. “I kinda forgot that you've already gone through this before.”  
Dick shrugged again. “Like I said, some days are worse than others.Like Christmas. Christmas always sucks just a little. But it's alright.” He smiled at her. “You just make new, happy memories so the bittersweet ones aren't as bad”  
He stood, stretching his arms up above his head and yawning. He reached a hand out to Artemis. “Want to go back out to the party? I bet everyone is itching to open up presents by now and I doubt Kaldur let them start without us.”  
“Yeah you're probably right.” Artemis took his hand and he helped her up. “Lets go make some happy memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Young Justice and was just like "Both Dick and Artemis are sad, why dont they go be sad together."


End file.
